


Allen Pie

by n00dl3Gal



Category: D.Gray-man, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pinkie Pie songs, This is DUMB, copious amounts of singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Allen is possessed by the spirit of Pinkie Pie. I have no excuse, this is really old, I just found it cluttering my hard drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When He's Fighting Akuma

“Oh crap,” Lenalee muttered.

Dozens of level one Akuma had just appeared, surrounding her, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda. Kanda growled and pulled out Mugen, while Lenalee activated her Dark Boots. Lavi yelled “big hammer, little hammer, grow grow grow!” and his mallet extended in size. But behind them, Allen was cracking up. Lenalee spun around.

“Allen, what are you doing? Attack!” she screamed at him.

The white-haired boy just smirked. “Oh Lenalee, don’t you see?” And out of nowhere, music began to play. 

And Allen sang along.

_“When I was a little boy and the sun was going down...”_

Kanda gave a death glare. “Tell me he’s not.”

_“The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...”_

In response, Lenalee sweatdropped. “He is.”

_“I’d hide under my pillows from what I thought I saw  
But Mana said that wasn’t the way to deal with things at all...”_

“Then what is?” Lavi demanded, exasperated.

 _“He said ‘Allen, you’ve got to stand up tall_  
Learn to face your fears  
You’ll see that they can’t hurt you  
Just laugh to make them disappear!’”

Allen faced a group of the Akuma, and let out a loud “ha ha ha!” All at once, the Akuma evaporated. The other exorcists gasped.

 _“So...._  
Giggle at the Akuma  
Guffaw at the Noahs  
Crack up with the creepy  
Whoop it up with the weepy  
Chortle at the kooky  
Snortle at the spooky”

Allen took a deep breath, and spoke normally:

_“And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...”_

A dramatic pause.

_“LAUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

All the Akuma were gone. 

All the other Exorcists paused. “Seriously?”


	2. When He's Eating Dango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this recipe somewhere online, I forget now.

Allen followed his nose to the kitchen. “Hmm, that smells divine...”

Jerry looked up to see his favorite customer. “Allen, baby! I’m making you some dango!”

And for the second time, Allen broke into song.

_“All you gotta do is take some rice flour add it to the mix  
Then you add a little something sweet not sour, some soy sauce, just a pinch!_

_Making these spheres is such a cinch add a corn starch dissolver  
Add a little more and count to four and your mouth will start to water!_

_Dango! Mitarashi dango!  
Sweet and tasty dango!  
Dango dango DANGO!”_

Jerry blinked. “Allen, honey, you feelin’ OK?”


	3. When He's Buttering Up Lavi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one I have... for now.

Lavi was reading a book that Allen was particularly interested in. Unfortunately, the future Bookman wasn’t sharing, and refused to give in to Allen’s more traditional requests.

Good thing this is a songfic.

“Surprise!” Allen yelled, confetti showering himself and also the redhead. 

Lavi rolled his eyes. “Oh no... Allen...”

_“Lavi is my bestest friend, whoopee, whoopee!”_

“Allen...”

_“The most awesome and handsome Bookman there will be, will be.”_

“Allen...”

_“I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party,”_

“Allen.”

_“He’ll be nice and lend that lovely book to meeeeee!”_

“ALLLLEEEENNN!!” Lavi screamed.

The white haired exorcist stopped. “Yes, Lavi?”

“You’re not getting the book.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... maybe there'll be more than three chapters...


End file.
